Afuro Terumi
(Midfielder) |Number = 10 (Zeus) 11 (Raimon) 9 (Fire Dragon) |Element= Wood |Team = Zeus (Captain) Raimon Fire Dragon Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) (Coach) |Seiyuu = Yuko Sanpei |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO|debut_anime=Episode 20 Episode 29 (GO) |debut_manga= Chapter 17}} Afuro Terumi (亜風炉 照美), also known as Aphrodi (アフロディ) is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus, who later joined Raimon for a while then appeared as one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Then, he became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven *"His elegant, artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound.'' Appearance He has waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are black and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the FFI, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes consists of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it, although he has never been seen wearing casual clothes in the anime or game, only in promotional art. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers. He also wears a pinkish-red tie and wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair which has been cut shorter, is tied with a red ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail often lies on his shoulder. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Academy arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality -- strong willed, trustful and perspective. He seems to be the kind of person who analyzes first, and then makes actions. Plot Season 1 He was apparently recruited by Kageyama Reiji to play on Zeus Junior High's team as part of Project Z, where he was the team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained chemicals that physically boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Teikoku Gakuen in the first match of the Football Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Teikoku's members badly injured and hurt, except for Kidou who had a leg injury and didn't play. Later, near the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that they have already lost. However in the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. During the game, he became angry with Endou due to Endou's resistance. Due to Endou's efforts, he mastered the skill Majin The Hand during the match and managed to stop Aphrodi's hissatsu God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Aphrodi was shocked that he and his team had lost and since then, he trained harder to become Raimon's best assist in season 2. Season 2 In Saga of Aliens, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched every game of Raimon against Aliens, after the defeat of Zeus. When he asks to let him go Endou, many members of Raimon disagree and say that he has already damaged the very Raimon, Aphrodi then explained that after the defeat of Zeus, he set aside the gods of water and began to train by himself in time, after these words, Endou saw Aphrodi changed and then he left the team. Already in the game, members of Raimon still had misgivings about Aphrodi and not passing the ball to him in no time, but it ends when you take the ball and pass it solves, Aphrodi showed that he was not lying when he said he trained very hard and leaves all surprised scoring a goal for the Raimon, using his old technique God Knows now evolved, then Raimon ends tied with Diamond Dust. Later, he plays against the powerful Chaos team, formed by members of Diamond Dust and Prominence. The game was very hard and the defense was unbreakable Chaos, Aphrodi then decides to find a way to get through it, but one such attempt, he is badly wounded and left the field through injury and extreme fatigue. At that time he was in Raimon, he seems to have created a great affinity with Fubuki and in a way helped him recover from his split personality problem. Aphrodi is sent to the hospital due to injury in the game against Chaos, Endou visited him and talked uum little logo appearing on Fubuki that comes Aphrodi thank and say he's pretty cool, leaving Endou surpeso since Fubuki was depressed those times. Aphrodi remains in the hospital indefinitely, probably until opening the FFI. Season 3 ]]In the Football Frontier International, he scouted Suzuno Fuusuke, known in the second season as Gazel, and Nagumo Haruya, known as Burn, to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to determine who would represent Asia in the international games. When Endou asked why Aphrodi was in Korea's team, Aphrodi answered that he came from Korea. Despite Aphrodi's, Gazel's and Burn's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3 because Endou managed to stop the technique. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International and said that they might just become the world champions. Plot (GO) ]] He first appeared in Episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Ishido Shuuji. It is said that Gouenji or Ishido Shuuji had requested him to become Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to avoid the team from falling apart because of the constant fights between the older and younger players. Then when about "Ishido Shuuji" was about to tell him the stadium they were going to play at he said he didn't need to know to have a fair match against raimon. After that, he appeared again asking Kidokawa Seishuu's Captain for directions to where Kidokawa Seishuu is. When everyone entered Holy Dynamo he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Haruna because they weren't aware that he was Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu 's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite (apparently) being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-will towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In Episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Kidou a genius, they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of Episode 30, it is known that Gouenji Shuuya and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Ishido that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Gouenji but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Kidokawa Seishuu members. At the end of the episode, he looked at Kidou which made Kidou smile at him and Aphrodi smiling back. This shows that Aphrodi is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Endou's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 In the Second Game, you have to defeat Zeus by either 1; beating them in the friendly match (When Gazelle/Torch uses Northern Impact/Atomic Flare on Aki and Fubuki), Or you can work your way through Furukabu's rematch tree, and fight them in the end, however, they will be on a high level (60-70). Then, once you scout/recruit Aphrodi go to the Steel Tower Plaza in Tokyo. There's a pond at the top right, with 3 dots. Remember their positions and climb up the tower. Keep re-entering the tower until you see a fourth dot, because that will be Aphrodi. When you challenge Aphrodi you have to play two battles against him. Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, first you must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Then you choose him in the machine. You will find him by the FFI Office fountain. He appears randomly. You have to defeat him 3 times. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily by Team Ogre and the result was 36-0 in the semi-finals. As a result of this time paradox, in the final match of the Football Frontier, Raimon faced Ogre instead of Zeus. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Young Form In order to recruit Aphrodi, you need to have: *'Photo': Pink Ear Flutter *'Photo': Lifesaving Capsule *'Item': Vivid Medicine *'Record': S Ranker of Opening (S-Rank Handa's Route) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Adult Form In order to recruit Aphrodi in his Adult Form you need to have: *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Dip (Dropped from Owari Braves) *'Player': Aphrodi (Young) *'Player': Kishibe After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl 99 *'GP': 167 *'TP': 184 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 70 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 67 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 144 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 77 Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 71 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'DF Sabaki no Tettsui' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH God Break' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'SK Shoot Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 Normal Form *'SH Chaos Break' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'SK Shoot Force' Zeus Form *'SH God Break' *'SH God Knows' *'OF The Icarus' *'SK Shoot Force' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SK TP Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH God Knows' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'OF All Delete' Adult Form *'SH God Knows' *'SH God Wind' *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'OF Heaven's Time' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Chaos Break' *'SH God Break' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Heaven's Time' Tactics * Perfect Zone Press '''(Fire Dragon) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *KH Masaisho Bishop B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' *'KH Kodaishin Kukurukan' (Gra Fa Route only) Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of 'God Triangle' increased by 50. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'World Representatives' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Dark Heroes' *'Team Bomber' *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *His nickname, "Aphrodi", is a short form of ''Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. *He has Korean blood, yet he played and participated in the Football Frontier in Japan. *In the original series, he has a habit of stroking his hair. In GO, he has a habit of holding his arms. *In Season 2, for an unknown reason, Aphrodi cares a lot about Fubuki as seen at many scenes in the anime. **But in the dub version, the reason why Aphrodi cares about Fubuki is because he wants Fubuki to play soccer again. *In the anime he's never been called by his real name, Afuro Terumi. **But in the dub version, he is only called by his real name (In this case, Byron Love.) Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Zeus Category:Midfielders Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Forwards